


21st Century

by quickfanfic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickfanfic/pseuds/quickfanfic
Summary: Steve considers his feelings for Bucky.(A double drabble)





	21st Century

Steve dreams of the simple, little pleasures in life. Flashy cars and sprawling mansions, the fantasy of many twenty-first century person do nothing to excite him; maybe because he knows of a less complicated way of living which can provide an equal or greater amount of satisfaction. 

What he wouldn’t give to return to his own time, sit on a bar stool with a swing band’s music filling the hall and couples dancing the night away; his best friend next to him.   
There is one thing Steve appreciates this century for; he now knows just what Bucky means to him. 

 

Scrawny but tough at heart 1940s Steve would have followed Bucky to the ends of the Earth, would have done everything for the man who had watched out for him, taken him under his wing. 1940s Steve would never have understood, let alone been able to express his feelings for his friend. 

Sitting at a bar next to a couple trying desperately to take the perfect selfie with their colourful drinks, twenty-first century Steve knows what he is feeling is love, pure and simple. Time and their enemies have tried to separate them; Steve won’t allow that to happen again.


End file.
